1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container with four sides where the front and back sides are smooth so that a container label can be applied thereon in a variety of ways, and more particularly to a container with two opposing sides with vacuum panels and two other opposing sides that are relatively smooth and void of any geometry.
2. Related Art
Containers are known that are made from a plastic material, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), or other thermoplastic material. These containers are blow molded or otherwise formed in a generally circular shape. In order to prevent known plastic containers from bending and collapsing after the container undergoes heat processing where the container holds a warm product that is cooled during a cooling process, it has been generally accepted to provide the sides of the container with vacuum or compression panels. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,472,105 and 5,762,221 describe such known containers. In this application, the term “heat process” refers to a hot-fill, retort or pasteurization process.
Consequently, known “heat processable” containers made from a plastic material have recessed areas in their sides with strengthening ribs. As a result, there is insufficient room to place a label identifying the product on a side of the container, unless the label covers recessed areas. While a label may cover several recessed areas with strengthening ribs therein, the label does not hide the bumps that a person (consumer) feels when he picks up the container. If everything else about two products are equal, it may be the packaging or feel of the packaging that determines which product the consumer ultimately chooses to purchase. In the competitive area of packaging, plastic material is not as expensive as glass; but a smooth glass-like finish is desired as consumers tend to prefer the feel of smooth glass. That is, a container that is more aesthetic and pleasing to the eye (and fingers) of consumer is desired.
Further, the recessed areas under the label provide a place to collect liquid from melted ice or condensation, which is problematic in that the liquid may leak out of the recessed area when a customer uses the product. In addition, the label may tear easily either due to water from the melted ice and/or pressure into the recessed area when a person grips the container resulting in a ripped label. Thus, the placement of a label over a recessed area with supports is not very secure and may be accidentally torn off by a consumer. This problem of a not very secure label is due to a smaller surface area being glued to the container. Accordingly, there is a need for “heat process” container with smooth sides to enable secure placement of a label identifying the product, without the problems associated with known “heat process” containers.